Osamodas/Vitality/1
Almost Awesome: The Vitality Osamodas Parts of this guide are based upon User:Myriad/Osamodas/Vitality Guide. Overview If you are looking for power, Intelligence builds for Osamodas tend to be much stronger than Vitality builds. In high-level PvP (Player versus Player battles), Vitality Osamodas usually bite the dust. But who is to say that is because it is a bad build, and not the fault of poor equipment and strategy? Perhaps, if given a refreshing outlook on the spells, the best equipment possible, and a mind sharp enough to commandeer the character, the vitality Osamoda will not only be a decent build; but will open the Osamoda class to people who enjoy the run-and-hide strategy of game play. Remember, as you are making this Osamoda, you will not do a lot of damage. Your battles will be slow. You will rely on things easily killed and outwitted. This build stresses staying alive and relying on your summons. It's less interactive than one with more intelligence So be aware that this build is not popular in group battles due both to the lengthening out battles and the tendency for summons to obstruct line of sight for other players. But if you are set on this build, hopefully this guide will be able to help you make the most out of your character. Also read up on the Osamoda Osamodas/Summon Guide to get an idea of what summons will support your method of playing. Which Method? Generally stick all of your character points in vitality so you stay alive in battles and level your summons with your spell bonuses. Also, try to find items that let you summon multiple creatures (like the Gobball Hammer). You may also want to bear in mind that at level 31 you get Animal Blessing, which when raised to level 3 gives +2 to summons. Just because you are a Vitality Osamoda doesn’t mean you need to necessarily spam summons — you need to be able to place your summons in the right location at the right time in an attempt to destabilize your opponent. This allows you to either stay and take damage whilst hoping your summons can kill your enemy before they kill you, or to keep your distance and wear your enemy down with long distance summons like the Tofu, ensuring you stay out of range. At level 26 you get High-energy Shot, which when levelled to 4 gives your Tofu enough to attack twice in one round. Your main strategy is to Run and Hide or Sit and Tank. (RaH and SaT). RAH - focuses on keeping you safely out of range so that summons are more accessible targets to opponents. SAT - focuses on deflecting the attacks on your summons to your character, leaving them free to deal out the damage. Run and Hide Of course, you will continue to pump your vitality, but this build concentrates more on mobility and AP. Fortunately, there are many MP and AP items on the market, including the lovely Jules Yanos's Cloak. Your build works on finding a balance between vitality and buffs, and more defensive than offensive as your summons will be doing the damage for you. In turn, this build tends to be more successful than SAT if played strategically. For this, I recommend that not only do you take up the comfort of the aforementioned cloak and at least one Ring of the Satisfied Summoner, you should have at least 9 AP and 5 MP. (The Koolich set is good for vitality, but not so much for summons or AP.) Most higher levels are loath to sacrifice their statistics for +AP unless this still enables them to do a significant amount of damage. As you do not do any direct damage, your AP is solely for summons and buffs; when levelled, most buffs become 1 AP, so in some cases you can cast a summon and buff it within the same turn. However, since your AP is so important to you, you need to consider scrolling your wisdom. This will help you avoid significant AP loss against, primarily, Xelors and other Osamodas. Keep in mind, your primary assets are range, mobility and AP. Sit and Tank This version requires far more vitality than in RaH. MP become less important as you need just enough AP to comfortable summon and buff. Every other bit of equipment can be vitality based. At high levels, this build will pale in comparison to RaH when you are being hit for 800 HP a turn. If you want to have a lot of hit points and stand right in front of something scary, you may be better choosing a Sacrier. Do not think, however, that this build is meant for you to run up to an Iop and start summoning. First try summoning a critter than reduces AP such as a Crackler or Prespic. This means that you will take less hits when you finally tank. Remember: for this version your goal is to neuter your enemy so that you can attack without retaliation. Examples of Equipment These are just a few examples, there are many more out there to discover: * Modified Dragolyre, Dragolyre, Omelette Amulet * Ring of the Satisfied Summoner * Pandawa-hat, Florheadgear * Gobball Hammer * Mad Tofu Cloak or Jules Yanos's Cloak. * Satisfaction Boots,Boots of the Summoner Conclusion Advantages * Items that give high vitality and summons tend to come cheap, often due to their negative stats. * Soloing may take a while, but should be relatively easy due to your nifty summons. * You’ll eventually be putting points into Vitality anyway. Disadvantages * Low Initiative, so often going last in fights. * Summons tend to get killed in one shot, by higher level monsters. * Unpopular in group fights, due to summons blocking LoS and taking longer to take turns. * Small amounts of damage, but many times, means that your summons may not be very effective at higher levels against Fecas (damage reduction) Xelors(counter) or Eniripsas (healing).